


Putting the Pieces Together

by globalminds, NicoandBianca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Best Friends, Brothers, Love, M/M, Piano, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globalminds/pseuds/globalminds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: It's high school and everyone is going through their own issues, some more than others.Alfred is afraid, Roderich is a mess, and Matthew just wants everyone to be okay. At least they don't have to go through their issues alone.





	Putting the Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts with Alfred in the hospital meeting Matthew. Legit this story is supposed to be a mixture between Hetalia and Haikyuu but it's just your fave countries going through their own problems and being braught together by the power of volleyball.

Alfred walks through a heavily lit hallway, where despite the time of the day everyone seems to be in a hurry in the hospital. Nurses move at lightning rates in front of him and doctor's orders are being shouted in a distance. Being completely surrounded by bland white walls and the smell of cleaning toxins in the air is all Alfred needs to understand why many people left the hospital wishing to never come back. He walks down the long hallway slowly, his head filled with questions that filled his mind since m the minute Matthew was hurt on the volleyball court. 

Every afternoon his parents visited their son during their lunch breaks. Their whole family was trying to forget what landed Matthew in the hospital in the first place for over half a year now. Even after his families many visits to visit his brother; this was Alfred’s first time seeing his brother after the incident and he couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn't know if he was supposed to apologize. For 6 months now, Alfred had procrastinated in coming to the hospital to see his brother. Friends, Classmates, even long lost family came from all over the world to wish Matthew well. He was officially the last one to come to his twin brother.

Alfred stopped in front of a closed door, a door that didn’t even lead to his brother's room but he stopped nevertheless. He remembered the last time he was in the hospital many years ago when he was 8 years old.

Matthew and him one day decided it was a good idea to sneak out of the house at night and go adventuring through the forest in their backyard. Together they stole some flashlights, packed a backpack of snacks and started their journey through the Oregon forest. He remembered Matthew and him holding each other's hands tightly as they walked through the damp dark forest. The crunches of their feet were the only things that could be heard in the ominous silent forest. They’d been trying to find bigfoot during this time and at the stroke of 10 pm, they finally came across some proof that maybe something was out there. They walked through a clearing, both of their hearts beating faster than ever before and their hands clutching each other tightly, as they saw nothing but a circle of broken trees. Trees laid on the ground completely broken in two. At that moment everything was silent, Alfred started to unload the backpack to get the camera until they heard a sound approach them. The crunch of snow on feet made them shiver uncontrollably and without any tact, they screamed and started running towards their house, well aware the sound was now running after them. During the experience Alfred had fallen on a sharp stone, cutting his knee. He remembered weeping for his mom and then suddenly like an angel his brother picked him up and started running back home. Once they got home their parents greeted them with worry and took Alfred to the emergency room. 

He was only in the hospital for a week until he recovered from the stitches but every day after school Matthew would go to him and tell him stories of how his day was and what he was doing at school. They’d sit together on the hospital bed and just talk about that event. Now 8 years later, Alfred was able to confirm he was the worst twin brother ever. He wished that he came to the hospital sooner, he wished that he was the first person who came to see Matthew but no. Just the thought of seeing his brother scared him, he didn't want to lose his little brother though it feels like he already has.

The lights flicker in the hallway and Alfred checks his phone to see what time it was. 6:30 am. He would have to go to school soon. But he promised himself that today he was finally going to see Mattie. Alfred continued to walk until he makes it to the end of the hallway and he’s about to knock on the door until a nurse comes walking up to him and says, “It’s unusual for Matthew to have a visitor this early, are you the twin?” Alfred nods at her and looks down, at bit embarrassed that she knew who he was. His parents always had a bad habit of telling random people personal information, especially information about their children. The woman gives him a small smile, “About time.” she says, before knocking on the door and opening it. “ Good Morning, Matthew. Your brother is here to see you.”

Alfred follows her awkwardly into a dimly lit room surrounded by a glow in the dark stars and anime posters, this was definitely his brother's room. Somehow even with a bland hospital bed, Mattie manages to surround himself with things he loves.

“My brother …” A soft voice comes from under soft comfy sheets. The soft voice that Alfred missed so much. The sheets move up and down until a ruffly bed-headed boy pops his face out from the sheets. Alfred smiles down at his brother, who was never the morning person. He had missed his brother's crazy bed hair, he had missed his brother. Alfred walks closer to the bed and kneels down to his brother. 

Matthew was obviously still half asleep so Alfred did what usually did when he woke up Matthew and bopped his nose, “Good morning, Mr.Maple. What type of tree could fit in your hand?” 

Matthew giggles at his brother, and couldn’t contain the smile on his face, “A palm tree.” And somehow with just three words Alfred couldn't help but break out in laughter. Only Matthew would answer his stupid jokes and find them as compelling he did. Soon Matthew was laughing too, and the hospital room was now filled with the sound of laughter.

 They soon calm down and Matthew sits up, patting the bed and urging Alfred to sit with him. Alfred sits next to his brother and is met with a dainty head resting on his shoulder, Alfred smiles down at his brother and rests his head as well. “ I missed you,” Matthew mumbles as he takes Alfred's hand and starts randomly rubbing it.

“ I missed you too, Mattie.” Alfred whispers. He knew that Matthew understood why he hadn't visited him but nevertheless he still felt horrible about causing his little brother any type of loneliness, they've been through everything together but yet Alfred let his brother do through his time at the hospital alone. Alfred kisses his brothers head slowly, inhaling the orange scent of Matthew's favorite shampoo, he really hadn't changed. Alfred hummed slightly and they stayed like this for a while until Matthew finally spoke up.

 “ I know you're worried Al but … please don't use your worrying as an excuse to stop doing what you love.” Matthew says, looking up at his brother with sharp blue eyes. He looks down at his brothers palm and again begins to rub it and trace the lines on his hand. “ I don't want you to worry about me, I'm doing much better than I was a few months ago.”

Alfred closes his eyes and tries to hold the anger that was bubbling inside of him. He wasn't okay. He isn't okay. If he was okay… then why is he in the hospital? Alfred sighs lightly and then takes his brother's hand, enlacing it with his. “ Mattie it's our job as brothers to worry, I worry about you and you worry about me. But I promise you there's nothing for you to worry about, you're the one in the hospital after all.”

Matthew huffs and turns his head away from his brother but keeps his hand enlaced with his brothers. “ I told you, I'm fine. I'm getting out of here soon, I know it.” Matthew says enthusiastically, the determined look in Matthew's eyes made Alfred feel better, almost made him believe that soon Matthew will come back home and they could stay up until 2 am watching marathons and hang out together like they used to.

Alfred smiles at his brother and ruffles his hair “ I can't wait until that day arrives.” But Matthew stops him again, this time pulling his hand away from Alfred. “ … Mom told me. Al, I know what happened was bad, but you can't just give up! You were an amazing volleyball player… you can't just let what happened to keep you from playing a sport you love. Now that you're in high school, this is your shot to make an impression on people..”

Alfred groans as loud as he could. He loved Matthew, he loved his mom but he didn't love that they always went into his business. He had made his decision a month ago, he couldn't just leave the baseball club now that he's a starter and go to the volleyball club. After what happened at the championship, after Mattie got hurt, Alfred wasn't ready to step on a court again. He couldn't say he didn't miss the feeling of flying in the air, even if it was for only a few seconds. He couldn't say that he didn't miss the happiness he feels when he serves a whole game through but that part of his life ended the day he left that court in the National Championship all the way in Miami. He wasn't going to go back to playing volleyball, he couldn't. Not after all that has happened. 

“Just … please, Alfred, think about it. I know that once I get off this bed, I will find myself back where I started. I hope you will too.” 

* * *

 

Matthew sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he was bored out of his mind. Alfred left a half and hour ago for school and left Matthew to his own thoughts until the next visitor arrived. 

Matthew was overjoyed that his brother finally came to visit him, it's been so long since he had seen his brother and just being around him made Matthew feel 100 times better. But he couldn’t help but he worried about his brother. For all of their life, Alfred had always pushed to be the best volleyball player he could be but after what happened at the Championship he through all of his hard work away. Matthew just wanted what was best for his brother and he fully believed that volleyball was the best thing for brother at this time.

Matthew stares at the empty and bland colored walls unsure on how he will ever be able to convince his brother to continue doing what he loved, not even if he walked straight out the hospital, good as new and set a perfect match would convince Alfred that he should follow what he loves to do. Matthew hated being unsure of what to do. He hated not knowing what was going on in his brother’s head other than the vague adjectives, worry, and fear. Matthew knew what Alfred was feeling, he knew how it looked and felt when your brother is in the hospital. He understood the need to protect and blame someone. Matthew just couldn’t understand why Alfred continually blamed himself and volleyball for what landed Matthew in the hospital.

Yes, a concussion is bad and he had just come out of a coma a few months ago but nevertheless- Matthew would never blame his brother for what happened on the court in Miami. He still feels like the ace of the volleyball that practically smashed into the side of his head; he still feels the pressure as the ball bounced back. The event traumatized him but he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to a sport that he had loved ever since he picked up a volleyball. He enjoyed being at the side of his brother as his setter on the court. He enjoyed that even for an hour, he was the center of attention. Volleyball was the only way people could remember him, Matthew always feared that once he can’t play volleyball he will become invisible to everyone around him. He would be an only a fleeting mind in people’s memory. That was why Matthew wasn’t about to give up on volleyball. He wasn’t about to give up on the thing that he craved for even when he was hurt. He was determined that one day soon, he will get out of the hospital and go back to the court where he belonged and hopefully his brother will be there waiting for him.

“Think fast!” A loud voice erupted into the silent room, immediately Matthew turned swiftly and watches as a volleyball is thrown into the air. He brings his hands up in a setting motion and launches the ball right where it came from- right on target. The man smirks as he catches the fast volleyball like it was nothing and entered the room like he owned the place. This was an almost daily occurrence, Matthew could always expect his old upperclassmen best friend to visit him in the morning while he skips first period. After a month of whining to Gilbert to stop skipping school, Matthew accepted his best friends company even if it meant admitting that Gilbert always made him feel better.

 Gil strode into his room with purpose and sat next to Matthew on the hospital bed, the volleyball now long deserted on the floor of Matthew’s hospital floor. Gilbert laid his arm on Matthew’s shoulder and started to play with their entangled feet like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. A sigh was heard from Matthew but Gilbert didn’t acknowledge that maybe it wasn’t a ‘let’s do stupid shit day’ but instead it’s a ‘we need to talk day.’ Matthew honestly never liked having to talk about something serious with Gilbert, mostly because Gil always tended to baby Matthew and never tell his full opinion unless they agreed on the same thing. The time Matthew started to talk about volleyball again Gil completely switched the subject despite the fact that he’s the Ace and captain of the school’s volleyball team. But, talking about serious things were important- and for them, serious conversations always had something to do with volleyball. Matthew couldn’t even comprehend when his life started to be filled with volleyball all that he knew is that, it’s been a long time since he felt normal.

“Gil, I wanted to ask you something.” Matthew knew how to play Gilbert’s strings, he knew what would make Gilbert do what he wanted him to do. He just needed to ask. Gil, despite his appearance, is incredibly weak hearted, he would do anything for the people he loved. He was a fantastic friend. He was the most caring friend Matthew has ever had, that was why Matthew knew that if he asked Gilbert to help him; he’d say yes. 

Gilbert furrowed his brows and turned all his attention to his best friend, Blue eyes and Red eyes meet and almost instantly Gilbert understood what his friend wanted. Gilbert breaks eye contact and ruffles his hair awkwardly “Mattie… I can’t really do anything about it.” Almost immediately Matthew groans and shifts around the bed trying to find a more comfortable spot.

 “Gil at least try! Try everything please!” Matthew pleaded with big eyes, of course, this was all a trap but Gilbert didn’t need to know that he was able to be played “ This is very important to me…” Matthew says, trying to act nervously and cause a few single tears to form in his eyelids. Think about dead puppies. Think of dead puppies. 

Matthew always seemed to get Gilbert to do what he asked, so that’s why Gilbert wasn’t even surprised when he finally sighed and almost instantly Matthew was better and smiling that little triumphant smile. They embrace and start talk about other things but Matthew never let Gilbert forget what he promised. Gilbert was a key part of Matthew’s dream of playing volleyball with his brother and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass by him like it has done multiple times. The bed creaks and the curtain windows open, unveiling the beautiful morning of spring. The city was as always sprinkling with life and lights, the trees close by the tallest mountain in Oregon swayed with little movement, and at this time Matthew felt that everything will work out.

 

* * *

 

 

Alfred liked challenges, but most of all he liked challenges that he knew he will end up winning. After just entering a new school he walked across simple, bland, and dull hallways all with a purpose and challenge to never go back to his regular life. He needed change, he needed to find a new happiness and you only get that by trying new things.

Yet every hall he turned he couldn’t help but find himself stuck in his past life, a life in all honesty; was a life he wanted back. Familiar people fill his path to his next class, all who remember him as someone that he doesn’t know anymore. It was stupid of him to believe that if he changed his passion with something safer that he would end up becoming a better person, a person who could survive anything. But he was starting to realize that all of his hopes of walking along a different path ended up burning into pieces, and this wasn’t exactly the best time to realize that what he was doing was pointless. He was in the middle of a baseball game. Only a few seconds from batting. He was learning a lot of things today, 1- Matthew is the same 2- He is an idiot.

 Alfred gripped the bat tight, his hands were starting to feel sweaty. This was probably the hundredth time he has touched a baseball bat in his life yet having it in his hand still felt foreign and unwanted. In a distance, the sound of the crowd cheered loudly all chanting the name of their school with pride. Three people were on the bases, and all of them looked at Alfred as he walked into the diamond. In the faces of his teammates, Alfred knew that they were ready to run at anything. It was his team's last chance to win the game, two outs and the whole game rested on the hands of Alfred. 

Normally, Alfred liked being in this situation- it brought more glory to him when he made that spike, server, and in this case hit. But today a pool of nervousness and regret filled his stomach as he walked slower, trying to make the moment last longer than it was supposed to. He hadn’t felt like this for a long time. Not since his last volleyball game. ‘But this isn’t volleyball, this is baseball’ Alfred said to himself as he got into position. In baseball he didn’t have to control himself, in baseball he could do whatever he wanted and he’d win. 

No rules, no actual teamwork.

Alfred raised his bat and turned all of his attention to the ball, that was no longer hidden from his eye. Something he realized during years of playing sports is that no matter what you do or what sport you play- A player needs to concentrate and always have their eye on your target. It was one of his strengthens as an athlete. He put all of his focus in the game.

The pitcher shifted around the mound and Alfred couldn’t help but smile softly. He was afraid. The pitch soon came. A perfect straight pitch. And if Alfred wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t have been able to hit it but he was. His focus was all on the ball in front of him as it came closer and closer to him. He tightened his grip on his bat and made a swift swipe to the ball. Fast the ball flew away from him and the crowd erupted in cheers as Alfred ran through his first base.

He felt free as the wind went against his skin. It was a new feeling that he only felt during baseball. He started to speed up his pace as he turned from 2nd base and then looked at the crowd facing him. Something he immediately regretted, as he met eyes with the purple eyes of the most out of place person at the event. Alfred stumbled to the ground as he lost his footing. The crowd became silent and a rush of immediate pain rushes through Alfred’s leg. The pain and the equal rush of embarrassment were enough but seeing the tall Russian in the crowd just made everything worse.

Ivan Braginsky always made things worse. It is a fact. Something about his carefree attitude and overall appearance made him intimidate anyone and everyone he was around.

On the volleyball court, Ivan always used this tactic to scare off nervous first comers and Alfred has always questioned how Ivan can always bring fear to their opponents, until this moment.

His stare made every part of Alfred’s body shudder and feel uneasy. It bore deep into him so much so that it felt as if his stare was pulling Alfred closer to the ground like gravity. Alfred watched as Ivan broke eye contact to look beyond him and then returned almost instantly.

“You haven’t changed,” Ivan says aloud loudly, the everyone turns to Ivan in confusion, completely forgetting about the game going on. But, all of Ivans attention was focused on the familiar bright blue eyes of Alfred. Alfred himself didn’t understand what Ivan meant by that claim,“ Maybe you should start to learn how to stop running and see what it’s like to channel your control.” The words hit him like a hurricane as he watches Ivan depart. Channel your control. Instantly Alfred remembered where he was, and the puzzles finally matched together on why he wasn’t called ‘out’ in the past thirty seconds that he was on the ground.

 He stands up slowly, ignoring the sharp pain in his ankle and hard dirt stuck on his uniform and turns to the direction where the ball flew. The outfielders stood in their positions looking miserably at the outer gates. Alfred managed to hit the ball over the fence, a fourth of a mile away. He didn’t need to run, he had already won the game for his team. He starts to walk swiftly through the last of the bases. He ignores the cheering of his team and the crowd above him. He takes off all his equipment, throwing it carelessly in the dugout before he went to his coach and whispered to him “I’m sorry but baseball isn’t for me.” Then without another word Alfred grabbed his belongings and walked towards the school- knowing that everyone's eyes were on him.

  
  
   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this~ :D Next Chapter is coming soon 
> 
> \- Lulu


End file.
